


Untitled

by francy_fancy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Perrie and Danielle will barely be in it, there's going to be smut eventually, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francy_fancy/pseuds/francy_fancy
Summary: Zayn doesn't want to be in a fake relationship. Liam doesn't understand why...until he does.horrible summary. I apologize, this is my first fic and I have no clue about what I'm doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's totally random and probably horrible.  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes and atrocities.  
> If you have any constructive criticism please I would love to hear it, if you got nothing nice to say...just don't say anything please.

**I**

 

Zayn entered the room he shares with Liam with a defeated expression.

Usually Liam would think nothing of it, his bandmate happens to get in one of his moods once in a while, but he was fine when he left the room to take a phone call so it wasn't just a Zayn being Zayn thing. Something was really troubling him and it had to do with the call he got from management.

 

“What's wrong Zee?” Liam asked pausing his game and abandoning his controller in front of the telly to walk towards him .

“'m fine” Zayn mumbled fussing about with the clothes laying around on his bed “it's just, They don't get it”

Liam sighted “what do they want now?”

“Nothing new, they keep pushing for me and Perrie to be like a real thing” he answered back sitting on the bed resting his elbows on his knees and taking his head in his hands in defeat “ I told them already I don't want to. I can't do that”

“Why not?” Liam interrupted him

Zayn glared at him.

“Listen mate” Liam said kneeling in front of Zayn instead of towering over him “ I just think it wouldn't be that bad, I mean she's fit isn't she? And she fancies you for what I can tell”

“I don't care if she's fit or if she fancies me, that's not the problem Li” Zayn snapped standing up, walking around Liam to go on the balcony.

He needed a smoke right now. He also needed to walk away from Liam because he really didn't want to have the same conversation again. Management was already stressing him enough about it there was really no need for Liam to be doing the same. Especially because right now he needed his mate to take his mind off of this mess but obviously Liam was going to be the sensible one that wanted to talk things out and 'putting things into prospective' that think that 'management want what's best for us. They know better'. They knew nothing.

“you shouldn't smoke” Liam followed him outside.

“you're not my mum. Piss off” Zayn said back taking another drag of the cigarette.

“if you don't want to talk about it I get it. But you never gave me a reason why not. You are not seeing anyone else so why not Perrie? You already have to be seen out together and do all these girlfriend/boyfriend things. Might as well try it for real. If you really don't fancy her than that's it you'll just keep doing what you are doing now but what if she's end up being the love of your life and you're just”

“Will you shut up” Zayn snapped again throwing his still lit cigarette on the ground and running back inside”I didn't want to date her for pretend what makes you think I'll date her for real? Are you really that stupid?”

“Don't call me stupid” Liam was getting as angry at Zayn now. His face getting red and the veins in his neck getting more prominent for the insult “I'm trying to help you but you are being weird all the time. If you just go along with what they say they wouldn't be on your case all the time”

“the reason I'm not telling you shit is because you always take their side!” Zayn yelled getting in his face “ every time something happens you choose them over me and the lads.” he finished pushing Liam.

The sudden outburst came so unexpected that Liam lost his foot for a second. Out of instinct Liam pushed Zayn right back “fuck off”.

Zayn was expecting Liam to retaliate and he didn't loose his footing and pushed him right back again.

Liam was shocked, Zayn never was so confrontational and aggressive for something serious. Yes, they had some rough play-fight with all the lads but Zayn was proper mad here there were going to have a real fight. At the next shove Zayn pushed him against the wall and Liam acting on instinct raised his hand to Zayn's neck. He could see Zayn so close now but his eyes were not a pool of anger like he expected, they were freakishly calm and he had a determined look on his face.

Liam loosened the grip on his neck but before he could ask Zayn what the hell were they doing Zayn spoke

“Come on, then” he said pushing him more against the wall with his entire body so that Liam was trap between it and the boy “come on” Zayn whispered darkly closing the space between their mouth and kissing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't to bad!


End file.
